


The Cross Between Worlds

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Barry, Break Up, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Different Worlds, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, It was never going to work, Multiverse, Mutant Reader, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Songfic, True Love, Unfortunate Implications, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Y/N’s from a different world. She’s going to return to her home. He knows. But he still can’t stop himself.





	The Cross Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Marvel or DC and I certainly don’t own Angel by Theory of a Deadman.
> 
> Warnings: Marvel x DC crossover and smut.
> 
> ||Please don’t repost or plagiarize||

_{I’m in love with an angel, heaven forbid_

_Made me a believer with the touch of her skin.}_

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She managed to whisper breathlessly as his lips traced the contours of her bare neck as his hands melded themselves along the curve of her naked hips.

He snapped his hips into hers suddenly and she let an involuntary shout of pleasure.

“I know, baby.” His voice was strained, hands abandoning her hips to take her hands that were pressed to his back, lifting them above her head and pinning them to the mattress. “ _God_ \- I know.”

The pillows were already discarded around the room, the thick covers half on the bed and half pooling on the floor- thin sheets barely hanging around his hips as he drove into her over and over.

She cried out incoherently with his thrusts, her hands tightening around his and his heart gave a jolt as he lifted his head from her neck and looked into her beautiful eyes- glazed over in ecstasy.

_{I’d go to hell and back with you_

_Stay lost in what we found.}_

The warm light of the candles flickered against their sweaty bodies, highlighting her scars and old wounds from past battles, including fresh marks and scratches from their earlier battle with a rogue meta-human. “Don’t stop, please.” She begged, lips trembling with the intense experience she was enduring at the hands of her lover.

Her breasts, wet and from his ministrations earlier- swayed in time with his movements, nipples pebbled as he released a loud groan and he ground against her in between his controlled thrusts, “god, Y/N! I won’t stop, baby-girl. I’m not stopping, angel.”

Biting her lip, his nickname for her snapped the last thread of control she grasped at and faster than even  _he_ could process, Barry found himself on his back with his beautiful Y/N straddling him, the sheets tangled around and underneath them but that didn’t stop her from rolling her hips slowly, catching every angle of candlelight, making Barry groan at the delectable sight.

_{Worlds apart we were the same.}_

Her eyes fluttered closed, lips partly open with soft whimpers of bliss passing through the slight gap as her head fell back, her hands holding onto his to steady herself, his name falling from her angelic lips like a lewd prayer as she started to bounce, feeling her body slowly accept his with their new position. “Barry… Barry…  _Barry._  .” 

“I won’t ever let you go, angel.  _Never_.” Barry vowed as he watched Y/N’s gorgeous body above his before his hands snapped to her hips- branching over to her ass and clutched at her cheeks bruisingly, guiding her bounces faster as she clutched at the metal headboard which started to screech in protest as her hands phased slowly from flesh to steel and she crushed the board with her hands as she moved wildly against her speedster with the encouragement of his hands and their bruising grip on her hips, their cries and groans becoming one in the otherwise silent bedroom in Star Labs.

Flicking his damp hair from his face, he sat up slowly and her titanium arms reformed into their original state and curled around his shoulders as his lips found hers gently. His hands ran along her sweat-slicked back and into her wet hair as her mouth opened underneath his, their tongues meeting in a flurry of sensual activity as she maintained the same speed and strength in her bounces.

“I love you.” Barry panted against her lips and began to vibrate his whole body, his hand sliding from her hip across to her wet heat, one vibrating thumb pressed to her over sensitized clit.

“Unh,  _Barry!_ ”

_{Until we hit the ground.}_

(..)

Y/N stood beside him, their fingers barely brushing together in the Cortex as Cisco and Caitlin brainstormed about how to send her back home with Iris and Joe watching the engineer and geneticist silently- at a loss.

_{Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak_

_Maybe I’m blinded by what I see.}_

She was in a gray singlet with one of Barry’s checkered shirts hanging off her shoulder and ripped, pale blue jeans showing the smooth flesh of her legs underneath  _(conveniently hiding the marks Barry inflicted upon her during their passion-driven nocturnal activities)_  with white Vans encasing her restless feet that she tapped against the cement floor.

Barry couldn’t help but despise this conversation, he didn’t want her to go home- not now, not ever. She belonged with him, they were the same.

They were meant to be and she had to go?

No. 

He wasn’t going to let her go.

No way in  _fucking_ hell.

“Guys, can we please discuss this later?” His hands turned into tight fists as Y/N pressed one hand to his shoulder platonically.

“Barry, I have to go home. I don’t belong here and you know it. We need to find a way to pinpoint the location of my world so Cisco can v-”

“Guys, can you leave us for a minute?” Barry spoke over her, burning hazel-green eyes never leaving Y/N as the others slowly filed out of the Cortex without a word. “You don’t have to go home. You can stay here with us- with me. I won’t let you give up on us, I  _won’t_ let you go.” The Scarlet Speedster growled just as the last member of Team Flash turned the corner and was out of sight.

Y/N sighed, taking his hand and lifted it to her lips- pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, “you know why I can’t, Barry. I need to be home- in my world. I can’t just _forget_ about them and stay here.” Leaning closer to her speedster, she kissed his cheek, “I want to stay with you, Bar. More than anything I’ve ever  _wanted_ anything in my whole life, but this…” she took a breath, composing herself before continuing, “this never should have happened and you know that just as well as I.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to go along with it. I’ve defied the laws of time and spatial dimensions before, I’ll do it again.” Barry vowed, his arms wrapping around the small of her back, holding her tight to his body, “I refuse to let you go, I love you, Y/N.”

“Maybe that’s why you have to.” Y/N whispered, framing his face with her hands, tears glittering against her eyes- rimmed red.

“No… no…” Barry’s voice was barely audible, trembling with unshed tears as he pressed his forehead to hers, their lips brushing together with every word spoken. “I love you. I  _love_  you, Y/N. Please. .”

“I wish I could say it back, Barry. I wish I could.”  _‘But then I’d never let **you**  go.’ _She added non-verbally _._

_{You wanted a soldier but it wasn’t me_

_‘Cause I could never set you free.}_

“Then say it.” Barry’s hazel-green eyes bore into hers with such intensity it made her never want to stray from his gaze, “tell me you love me and I’ll let you go.”

Y/N looked deep into his eyes, searching deep as she wiped a stray tear from his cheek, “would you? If I told you what you want to hear, would you let me go? The truth.” She demanded softly.

Barry hesitated, his fingers digging into her back as his teeth clenched together hard as he gazed at her beautiful, broken form with agony blazing in the eyes she so adored. _“No.”_ The word ripped itself from his throat, his heart tore as he nearly screamed the word, the truth of it ringing in the cortex.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Y/N smiled sadly, nestling his head in the crook of her neck as he sobbed and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. “I know, Bar. Shhh, shh. I know, baby.” She soothed, her hands stroking his hair as she too let her tears fall freely.

“You’re afraid of this.” Barry whimpered, “you’re afraid of loving me because you know you’ll never go back home.”

Y/N stayed silent, rocking him silently as she continued to soothe him.  _‘Yes,’_ she agreed internally, _‘yes, I am, but that’s all the more reason to let you go. Because if I don’t, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to stay with you.’_

_{I’m in love with an angel who’s afraid of the light_

_Her halo is broken but there’s fight in her eyes.}_

“We don’t have to do anything today. Let’s just have this. Just this moment.” Gently, Y/N lifted Barry’s head from her neck and she wrapped her lips against his as her answer and he responded in kind- salty tears mixed with their silent declaration- marking the moment bittersweet.

(..)

_{Walls are built to keep us safe_

_Until they’re crashing down.}_

She stood in front of Cisco’s vibe, clad in her ripped bodysuit a little ways away from Team Flash where a long-haired man emerged from the portal and walked toward her, relief taking over the stern expression that deepened his features before he pulled her in a tight hug.

His left arm was reminiscent of her own when they would transform as Barry refrained from ripping Y/N away from the man that held her securely in his large arms- knowing that he was the reason she was leaving him. “I’m so glad you’re alright, sweetheart.” The man whispered, eyes closed as he cradled her to himself, a shudder of contentment rumbled through his body.

“I’m okay, pops. I’m okay.” Y/N reassured him before tightening the hug, tears threatening to fall as she clung to her father- reunited. Slowly breaking the hug, Y/N’s father looked to Team Flash before flicking his baby blue eyes to his daughter who nodded once- a silent confirmation of their helpful aid.

“Thank you for keeping her safe. .?” Y/N’s father walked toward Barry and held out his left hand, the steel glinting in the sunlight as Barry smiled curtly, biting his tongue to curb the string of curses he wanted to fling at the obstacle standing in his way of Y/N.

“Barry Allen.” 

“Bucky Barnes.”

They shook hands after introducing themselves as Y/N slowly walked forward, saying her farewells to the others as Bucky settled back beside the breach, knowing he had no place in the middle of this- this was Y/N’s time.

As Y/N stopped in front of Barry, he stared at her as neither person made no move to the other for a moment. “Take care of yourself, Y/N.” He spoke clinically, his tone rigid; unyielding.

“You too, Barry.” Barry bristled as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “and I do. I  _always_ will.” She muttered quietly for his ears only, whirling away before he could stop her- tears dripping down her cheeks like a flowing waterfall. 

Bucky’s heart wrenched at the sight of his daughter- his strong, powerful daughter trying so hard not run back to the man she so clearly loves. Wrapping her in his arms, he consoled her quietly as they walked through the swirling blue sphere together and Cisco closed the breach behind them.

_{Worlds apart we were the same_

_Until you hit the ground.}_

The others slowly turned and walked away while Barry stayed in the middle of the abandoned street, watching the now empty space where the breach had been there just a while ago.

Where she had been just moments ago.

His heart shattered to pieces and the broken shards settled in the pit of his stomach, never able to mend without  _her._

Y/N was gone and there was no way she could ever return to him.

_{So fly on your own.}_

“Y/N,” Barry murmured to himself, letting his tears trickle down his cheeks, “I don’t want to let you go.”

_{It’s time I let you go_

_Go.}_


End file.
